Semiconductor components often have complicated three-dimensional structures, the fabrication of which requires complex process sequences. Doped semiconductor regions or semiconductor layers which are situated within the semiconductor body of the semiconductor component (“buried” semiconductor regions or semiconductor layers) are usually produced by progressively depositing a plurality of semiconductor layers on a substrate, the buried semiconductor layer generally being one of the deposited semiconductor layers and being covered by the subsequently deposited semiconductor layers. Epitaxy methods are often used for producing such semiconductor layers. However, epitaxy methods involve a relatively high outlay as viewed both from a technical standpoint and from an economic standpoint, particularly when they are combined with a process for setting the charge carrier lifetime within the semiconductor body or the doping intensity is intended to vary locally within the epitaxial layer.